vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudou Akio
|-|Shin Teikoku Gakuen = |-|Inazuma Japan = Summary Fudou Akio, or Caleb Stonewall, is a character in Inazuma Eleven, who first appeared in the second game. Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. After being pursued relentlessly by debt collectors, he left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was a mere child. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and to not end up like his father. Unfortunately, Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. Convinced that the only way to protect himself was to rise to the top, he joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku Gakuen. When they were beaten by Raimon, Fudou was kicked off the team by Kageyama, who disbanded it anyway and saw through his plan to use him to try and prove himself to Aliea Gakuen, where he used the power bestowed by the Aliea Rock to boost his power, as well as corrupt Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou into using forbidden Hissatsu. He later reappears in the third game, where he is invited by Hibiki Seigou to try out for the Inazuma Japan team, in order to represent Japan in the International Soccer Frontier Tournament, and though still antagonising through most of the game, he later becomes a strong and trusted ally of the team, who usually makes his appearance in the second halves after observing opponents from the bench as one of the playmakers. He tends to make sarcastic and cynical remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | Unknown, at least High 7-C, most likely much higher Name: Fudou Akio, Caleb Stonewall (Dub) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: In his Teens, In mid twenties in GO Classification: Midfielder, No.10 & Captain of Shin Teikoku Gakuen, No.8 of Inazuma Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Fire Element), Possible Resistance to Time Stop (Based on speed scaling) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Superior to Nationals Arc Afuro Terumi. Triggered an avalanche with a casual kick using the Aliea Ball) | Unknown, at least Large Town level '''most likely '''much higher (Should be superior to most Aliea Gakuen characters in IE2, Provides 1/3 of the power for Koutei Penguin 3gou, which is at least comparable to Sein and Desuta's combination hissatsu Shadow Ray, Had created noticeable burn marks and tears on a soccer ball within at maximum a few hours, which can easily take many strong hissatsus without giving way, and without using any of his own hissatsu) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Faster than Nationals Afuro. Could keep up with Raimon post Alpine training, who could keep up with Gemini Storm) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than anyone in Inazuma Eleven 2, including Dark Emperor Kazemaru, who reacted to The Tower's lightning bolt) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Comparable to other Inazuma characters) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, most likely much higher Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level (Easily tapped off a soccer kick from Kidou Yuuto) | At least Large Town level '''most likely '''much higher (Easily withstood multiple shots from Makai Gundan Z) Stamina: High (Comparable to other Raimon members) Range: Average human melee, Several hundred metres with soccer kicks Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball, Necklace w/ Aliea Rock (Shin Teikoku Gakuen), Possible Aliea Ball (Only seen in anime) Intelligence: Very High (Inazuma Japan’s Joker, who comes up with many of their strategies to win, as well as able to analyse opponents and their strategies in complete detail, even when on the soccer pitch. Comparable, if not smarter than, Kidou Yuuto) Weaknesses: Power-crazed, Uncooperative at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Ike Ike!:' A special ability where Fudou is able to increase the power of hissatsu techniques of him and his team by 5% every time they win, however they will decrease by 5% every time they lose too. *'Killer Slide:' A defensive hissatsu, where Fudou does a sliding tackle so fast that it appears he is kicking multiple times. *'Judge Through 2:' An offensive hissatsu, where Fudou kicks the ball constantly into the players torso at point blank range, tossing them over his body and stealing the ball. Combination Hissatsu: *'Killer Fields:' Two players opposingly kick the ball in opposite sides, creating a purple vortex that pushes other people away from them. Fudou mainly uses this with Kidou Yuuto. *'No Escape:' Fudou and two other members line up and the outer two stomp the ground, calling up two rock walls. The middle user runs between them and slides towards the opponent with the ball. As he strikes the opponent, he obtains the ball, while the opponent gets blown away. Fudou has not shown to use this move in the anime. *'Triple Boost:' Requires three players, where two add their own power to the ball in a chain, and then pass it off to Fudou who shoots it into the goal. *'Koutei Penguin 3gou:' The strongest Koutei Penguin (Emperor Penguin in dub) hissatsu, which is three-dimensional, taking into account the horizontal velocity, vertical velocity and height. All three players jump, then the user calls the purple penguins, which circle around them. An energy ball is created, then all three players shoot with their heel. Fudou uses this shoot hissatsu with Sakuma Jirou and Kidou Yuuto mainly. Key: Aliea Arc | FFI Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Captains Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier